Glance at Twilight
by AddictionStudio
Summary: "Ella siente vergüenza, pero si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría con ella." "Vale, Edward. Eres el vampiro más acosador del planeta" Estar atrapada en mí libro favorito era hasta cierto punto increíble y, hasta otro, agotador.
1. Shay got it Going On!

**"Glance at Twilight"**

_Todos y Todo de _**Stephenie Meyer**. _Personajes __con los que se queden con cara de WTF__ y parte de la Trama de _**ImCupcake**.

**Summary: **

_OC / No estaba segura de que hacía en el libro. No era un personaje. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en Forks o de cómo había terminado ahí. Pero tenía dos opciones: Intentar Despertar, si es que esto era un sueño, o Quedarme; y había optado por la segunda._

**T** porque estoy paranoica (:

**No** aparecerán frases del libro. Solo eventos, pero ninguno exactamente como se describe. **SHAY NO ES UNA MARY SUE. NO VA A CAMBIAR NADA. Todo es parte del Show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shay got it Going On.**

_"Miramos el mundo todo el tiempo, y crece sordo en nuestras percepciones. Sin embargo, visto desde el punto de vista de otro como algo nuevo, aun puede robarte el aliento"_

_-Dr. Manhattan 'The Watchman'._

Una tarde horriblemente común, de un día patéticamente común, en mi aburrida vida monótona. El portátil estaba abierto frente a mí, mostrando el archivo 'pdf' de crepúsculo. Era la cuarta vez que lo leía en un lapso de siete meses. Si contábamos que no era mi favorito ni de lejos, eran muy pocas veces. Por más que me gustaran Crepúsculo, Eclipse y Amanecer... no podía evitar amar Luna Nueva por sobre todos los libros. Había un poco de cada sentimiento de cada libro... era simplemente la combinación perfecta.

Solo desearía que los personajes fueran reales.

— ¡Shay! —una voz llamó desde fuera de la casa. Pero ya que siempre me parecía escuchar que me llamaban y nunca era así, la ignoré— ¡Shay! —una piedra cayó sobre mi ventana. Me sobresalté ligeramente y caminé hacia esta, abriéndola lentamente. A fuera estaba lloviendo.

— ¡¿William? ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí? —pregunté asombrada. Subiendo la vos lo suficiente para que Will me escuchara, pero mis padres no.

— Ven, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un pequeño paseo? —me sonrió. Una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Era uno de esos momentos en los que sus ojos verdes se apreciaban desde esa distancia y su cabello negro lo hacía lucir increíblemente bien. Me mordí el labio y solté un bufido.

— Eres increíble —reí, entrando a mi habitación y poniéndome una sudadera gris. Eso sería suficiente para soportar el frío, ya que yo tenía una increíble resistencia a este, usualmente no necesitaba de mucho.

Bajé las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido, escuchando los fuertes ronquidos de mi padrastro desde la habitación. Rodé los ojos.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré detrás de mi silenciosamente. Corrí hacia Will y lo abracé.

— No puedo creer que hayas venido a mi casa —susurre contra su cuello.

— Ah, no es un problema. Desde que tengo... ¡Esto! —sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, al tiempo que yo esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Me estaba empapando, pero que mas daba. Me gustaba la lluvia, por lo tanto me gustaba estar empapada.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Ya te lo dieron? ¡Genial! —le di un codazo— ¿Y... dónde está? —hice una mueca, mirando al rededor en busca del vehículo. No encontré nada.

— Por acá, sígueme —me tomó de la mano y me llevo a través del vecindario.

Esto era incómodo. Le había dejado claro cientos de veces a William que no quería nada con él y aún así, no se decidía a superarme. Había decidido dejar que se hiciese ilusiones con algo que él sabía que no iba a pasar. Sería su propia culpa si salía lastimado.

— Shay Debray, admira al Audi R8 —casi grito de la emoción. Era el coche mas increíble que había visto en toda mi vida.

— ¡Oh por dios William, es increíble! —recorrí el auto con la yema de los dedos. Una pena que estuviera lloviendo y que para mañana estaría sucio. Conociendo el ego de Will, lo llevaría a lavar; y conociendo el clima de Maine, mañana volvería a llover. Sobre todo estando en East Port.

— Ven, vamos a... observar la naturaleza —bromeó, yo solo reí y asentí. Me moría de ganas de entrar en ese coche.

La fachada de las casas blancas escurriendo agua y el olor a tierra húmeda se fue dispersando cuando entramos al coche y William empezó a conducir.

— ¿Qué dices, vamos al centro? —lo dudé por unos segundos y miré de reojo el reloj del tablero del auto. Doce y media. La cafetería local debería seguir abierta y probablemente podría tomar un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

— Vale —asentí con la cabeza. Prendí la radio—. ¡Oh, Stripper de Soho Dolls! Amo esa canción —exclamé con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Will subió el volumen. Quizá demasiado alto para mi paranoia.

— Will, baja el volumen —trague saliva pesadamente, conteniendo la respiración.

— Vamos, tu lo dijiste: ¡Amas esta canción! —subió el volumen un poco más.

— ¡Will te estoy diciendo que bajes el volumen! —ahora estaba gritando. No soportaba cuando la gente no me hacia caso. En especial cuando tenía un mal presentimiento. No pareció importarle, subió el volumen aun más y empezó a cantar la letra de la canción. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y, al abrirlos, los abrí como platos— ¡WILLIAM, CUIDADO HAY UN POS- —eso fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho. Ni siquiera terminé la frase.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haberme despertado en una habitación blanca.

— ¡Oh, bien! Estás despierta —un doctor sonrió. Parecía muy joven y apuesto para ser doctor. Traté de incorporarme, pero la cabeza me dolía mucho. Me quejé un poco y la volví a posar en la almohada.

— Pregunta estúpida, ya se, pero: ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuré, viendo a mi al rededor.

— En el hospital —el doctor estaba llenando una hoja en una tabla, mirándome a instantes. No me sorprendía estar en un hospital, ya me lo imaginaba—. Has estado en coma cuarenta y dos horas. No hay daño cerebral o muscular. Disculpa, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas? No encontramos ninguna identificación.

— Shay. Shay Debray.

— Muy bien, Shay. Volveré en cuanto pueda —me dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta. Una enfermera entró con algo de comida unos instantes después.

— Buenas noches, Cariño.

— Eh... sí. Buenas noches —fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder. Tenía tubos en las manos y en la cabeza me estaba palpitando—. Espere... ¿Y William?

— ¿Quién? —la enfermera me miro con una mueca de confusión.

— ¡William! El chico que estaba conmigo.

— ¡Oh! No, disculpe. No había nadie mas al rededor en el momento del accidente.

— ¿Qué? —ahora la confundida era yo. ¿Cómo que no había habido nadie más en el accidente? ¡Si el iba conduciendo!— Disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntar que me pasó? —La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza.

— Fue golpeada en la cabeza con un arma por un asaltante en Port Angeles. ¡Pero no se preocupe! La policía ya lo detuvo.

— Ah... —Esa historia no acordaba para nada con la que yo me sabía. Pero, después de todo... podría haber sido solo por el golpe y... Esperen, esperen... rebobinen... ¡¿Port Angeles? ¡¿Eso no estaba en Wagshington, al otro lado del país?— Y... ¿En qué hospital estoy? Si se puede saber, claro.

— En el hospital local de Forks, claro. Y déjeme decirle que le ha tocado el mejor doctor de todos. ¡El Doctor Cullen trata tan bien a todos sus pacientes! —suspiró. Pero se notaba de distancia que no era solo admiración lo que sentía por él— También el Jefe de Policía Swan ha estado preocupado, no era su área, pero iba por ahí y el fue el que detuvo al asaltante.

Me sentía rara. ¿El Doctor Cullen? ¿Forks? ¿Jefe Swan?

Okay, o William me había drogado para poder violarme, o estaba en Crepúsculo.

— ¿Está bien? —escuché una voz en el pasillo. No la reconocí. Dudaba que mis padres existieran en la realidad paralela de Crepúsculo, así que no podían ser ellos.

Era una voz suave.

— ¿Quién está afuera? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

— Es alguien cercano al Jefe Swan, Jacob Black, creo. El hizo la denuncia cuando vio al atacante —asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, querida, llámame si me necesitas. Soy la enfermera Ivy Stanley —Ah, ahora sabía de donde venía que Jessica Stanley fuera el centro de información de Forks.

No es que no tuviera ganas de gritar, hacer un escándalo y hacer que todo el mundo creyera que era una completa psicópata. Sin intención, claro. Es lo que cualquier persona normal haría si se encuentran a sí mismos dentro de su libro favorito. Era imposible de creer.

Pero, ya saben: atada a mil tubos en los brazos y con la cabeza hecha una bocina, no podía hacer mucho que digamos. Suspiré. ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Eh... Hola —susurró una voz, entrando en la habitación. Era un chico bronceado, con cabello castaño largo y ojos marrón. Tenía la sonrisa mas dulce que jamás había visto en mi vida.

— Hola —medio sonreí.

— Soy Jacob.

— ¡Ah, Claro! —recordé lo que Ivy me había dicho— Gracias. En serio, gracias.

— No hay de que —asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Bueno, Shay! Si las tomografías salen bien, podrás irte mañana por la tarde —anunció el Dr. Cullen, entrando de nuevo en la habitación. No pareció notar la presencia de Jacob; pero como yo conocía la historia, probablemente su intención era que él creyera que no lo notaba.

— Pero... ¿A dónde me voy a ir?

* * *

_Entonces... o.o terminé este fic. ¡NO SEAN MALAS, ME TARDÉ HACIÉNDOLO! _

_Además, no esta taaaan mal ._. _

_XD_

_Dejen Reviews, les prometo que les gustara *-* _

_Y pueden imaginar que son Shay :D XD_

_okno ._._

_-RAWR - ES REVIEW PLEASE! En mi Rawreado idioma :D_


	2. Strike One

**"Glance at Twilight"**

_Todos y todo de _**Stephenie Meyer**. _Personajes con los que se queden con cara de WTF y parte de la trama de _**ImCupcake**.

**Cambié Summary:**

_"Ella siente vergüenza, pero si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría con ella." "Vale, Edward. Eres el vampiro más acosador del planeta" Estar atrapada en mi libro favorito era hasta cierto punto increíble y, hasta otro, agotador._

**T** porque estoy loca y creo que pueden salir visiblemente traumados así hable de Winnie Pooh y Panditas -aclaro, no lo haré- entonces o.o ... enjoy (:

**No** aparecerán frases del libro. Solo eventos, pero ninguno exactamente como se describe. **SHAY NO ES UNA MARY SUE. NO VA A CAMBIAR NADA. Todo es parte del Show.**

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER!: Hice una 'portada' para el fic, el enlace esta disponible en mi perfil en la parte del, principio, me encantaría saber que opinan (:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Strike One.

**_"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de estos.__"_**

_-William Sakespeare._

Me removí incómoda en el asiento de la patrulla. Charlie se había ofrecido a que me quedara en su casa, cosa que realmente apreciaba mucho. No tenía ni idea de como iba a lograr sacar de mis pensamientos que en realidad estaba en mi libro favorito y no en la realidad mientras estuviera en el instituto —en el que, por cierto, habían exigido que entrara—.

Tampoco sabía como iba a hablarle a Bella. No era gran fan de ella y, aunque no me caía del todo mal, si alguna vez se comportaba de manera idiota como en los libros tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no recriminarle un cambio de cerebro.

Mi diagnostico en el hospital había sido amnesia selectiva. No los culpaba. No podía simplemente aparecer y decir que venía de East Port, Maine, que mi madre se llamaba Alexa Palvin, que mi padre me había dejado antes de que naciera, y que mi mejor amigo, William, me había raptado para ir a tomar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en su nuevo auto, y que todo había terminado en un gran desastre donde el auto chocaba y no tenía ni idea de como había llegado a Forks al despertar. No.

Porque se suponía que yo había sido golpeada en la cabeza con un arma en Port Angeles y no secuestrada por mi mejor amigo.

Así que mi respuesta cuando me habían preguntado '_Bueno, es imposible que hayas terminado aquí desde Maine. ¿Qué mas pasó, según tú?_' Según tú. ¡Entonces ya creían que estaba loca, yay!

En fin, sólo había respondido:

— No se. —Esa fue, básicamente, mi respuesta a todas las demás preguntas. No me gustaba ser interrogada, mucho menos por unos tipos que no conocía y que no me creerían nada de lo que les dijera. Me habían dicho que probablemente era amnesia y que recuperaría la memoria en unas semanas.

Ahora tenía miedo. Si aquí estaba, después de que Will había chocado el auto, ¿Eso no significaba que estaba muerta? Por lo menos en alguna clase de vida surreal si estaba. No era lógicamente posible que estuviera dentro de un libro.

Claro que nada en mi vida nunca había sido lógico.

Solté un bostezo, a pesar de haber estado en coma cuarenta y ocho horas, sentía como si sólo se me hubiera permitido dormir dos. Me sentía cansada y, por sobre todo, agotada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Charlie me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dio un pequeño tour por la casa. Me dijo que dormiría en el sofá, por que no había un cuarto de huéspedes o algo que se le pareciese y a mi me pareció que estaba bien. Ya estaba haciendo demasiado por una desconocida, de todas formas.

Avisé a Charlie que, si no le importaba, me daría una ducha. Había estado de acuerdo. Subiendo las escaleras, escuché que telefoneaba a alguien, a Bella probablemente. Diciéndole que una loca recién salida de un coma y amnésica se quedaría a dormir unos días en su casa.

Le daría las gracias, pero era simplemente demasiado difícil para mí. No estaba acostumbrada a agradecer y tener que hacerlo era raro. Practicaría varias veces con el espejo antes de poder decírselo a la cara.

Al entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta, una sensación extraña me envolvió. Algo que no había experimentado nunca. Algo que iba desde el centro de mi estómago hasta mi boca y amenazaba con explotar. Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no gritar.

Era _enserio_. Estaba en mi libro favorito y no tenía ni idea de si era obra del espíritu santo o si mi conciencia estaba jugando al Ave María. Una media sonrisa se curvó en mis labios, bufé ligeramente y negué con la cabeza un par de veces.

— Vas a terminar loca de remate, Shay —me dije de a mi misma, con una risita. Abrí la llave que tenía la 'H' de _hot_ grabada y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Cuando el humo empezó a empañar el espejo, entré cuidadosamente en la ducha. A pesar de que me gustara la lluvia y amara el frío, bañarme con agua fría o incluso helada no era de mi agrado.

Me encantaba el agua caliente hasta el punto donde la piel te ardía. Al terminar de bañarme y cerrar la llave, abrí la cortina y tanteé el aire en busca de la toalla, que encontré después de intentar por todo el lugar.

Me sequé y vestí lo más rápido que pude y, al notar que no había ningún cepillo en el baño, salí —no sin antes colgar la toalla— y me dirigí hacia la habitación de la derecha. El cuarto de Bella. No me costó mucho trabajo hallar el cepillo, pero dudé antes de tomarlo. Suspiré y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

— Oye, Charlie, ¿Crees que a Bella le importaría si tomo su cepillo? —pregunté, subiendo el tono de voz.

— No, no creo —musitó una chica, saliendo de la cocina. Bella.

— ¡Ay, dios! Perdóname, no sabía que ya habías llegado —hice una mueca.

— Descuida —medió sonrió— ¿Shay, verdad? —asentí con la cabeza. Charlie ya debía de haberle contado los pormenores de porque estaba ahí y de quien era también.

— Shay Debray —contesté, aunque fuera innecesario dar mi apellido—. Un gusto —di la mejor sonrisa que pude, extendiendo la mano. Bella la tomó.

— Igualmente —agitó mi mano y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces, ¿Puedo usar tu cepillo? —pregunté, poniendo cara de corderito. Se me daba bastante bien, sucede que las cosas pasaban de una manera mágica y mística cada que la hacía. Bella dejó escapar una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que ambas nos dábamos la vuelta y subíamos a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos, ella se sentó al borde de la cama y yo me planté frente a su espejo y comencé a cepillar mi cabello.

— Bonito cabello —comentó, mirándome de reojo, algo titubeante. Yo le sonreí, aunque no me gustara mi apariencia física, otros parecían verme de manera curiosa, como si fuera de otro planeta. Como si la combinación de el color de mis ojos, con la combinación del color de mi cabello, aparentaran convertirme en la persona mas presumida de todo el planeta. La verdad era que todos pensaban eso de mi a primera instancia, pero luego se daban cuenta que de presumida no tenía un pelo.

— Gracias, supongo. El tuyo me gusta mas —caminé hacia ella y revolví un poco su cabello, riendo. Ella rió conmigo. Eso era bueno, por que yo pensaba que Bella nunca reía o sonreía mas que una vez al año, cosa que era medio rara. Era bueno saber que yo podría hace que eso cambiara. Bella lucía de una forma diferente con el cabello castaño ondulado alborotado.

Me senté a su lado y seguí cepillando mi larga, rubia y lacia cabellera. Los mechones fueron tomando forma a medida que mi cabello se secaba.

Recordé a mi hermana Camryn metiendo su dedo índice en los bucles y me sorprendí a mi misma sonriendo. Sacudí la cabeza después de unos instantes y sin poder evitarlo, mi facciones adoptaron una faceta triste.

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Bella, tartamudeando un poco en la 'Q' de el principio. Intenté sonreír sin mucho éxito. Sí, estaba en mi libro favorito con las personas que siempre había querido conocer, pero no tenía idea de como salir. Todo esto era irreal, una fantasía. Quería ver a mi hermana, a mis amigos. A mi mamá y mi padrastro no, pero a mi padre biológico si.

— Nada... yo... extraño a mi familia —solté. No sé por qué, pero presentía que la iba a extrañar todavía un buen tiempo más. Además, tenía curiosidad de que había pasado con Will después del accidente.

— No te preocupes. Seguro recuerdas algo pronto y puedes volver con ellos —trató de consolarme, pero era imposible. No tenía ni idea de como volvería o de sí alguna vez iba a volver y eso... bueno, no era un panorama para nada alentador.

— Sí, seguro que sí —medio sonreí. Bella no tenía porque enterarse de que en realidad era un personaje de tinta y papel y que yo en realidad no tenía amnesia. Seguí cepillando mi cabello lacio, dándole forma. Mire a Bella con mis curiosos ojos verdes, enfocándolos en el café chocolate de los suyos. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, iba a disfrutar de los libros mientras estuviera en la historia.

Bella y yo hablamos toda la tarde. Me dio un buen trabajo lograr que ella empezar a hablar, de hecho, tuve que contarle cosas de mí.

— Bueno, no he tenido una vida realmente interesante —había comentado, acomodándome en su cama y cruzando las piernas—. Mi padre biológico vive en Inglaterra, nunca lo conocí y ni ganas de hacerlo. Me he mudado unas cien veces por que mi mamá escapa de alguien, o algo. No se que. Mi padrastro es un tipo que se cree mi dueño y eso me molesta mucho. Mi mamá apenas si me hace caso por estar prestándole atención y he tenido que cobrármelas durmiendo en el auto o en cualquier lugar. A veces he vuelto después de varios días... bueno, en la escuela no soy precisamente la chica mas sociable del planeta. Usualmente tengo la nariz bien metida en los libros, me encantan —finalicé, soltando una risa cantarina al terminar el relato resumido sobre mi vida.

— Oh —Bella alzó las cejas, como si no se terminara de creer todo lo que había dicho. Era mi vida resumida, un pedazo sobre mi día a día y para mí ya era algo totalmente normal—. Bueno... a diferencia de ti, mi vida en serio no ha sido interesante. Mi mamá huyó de este pueblo y mi padre cuando era chica, hacia Phoenix, veía a Charlie cada cuanto y... luego mi mamá se casó con Phil, un beisbolista. Iban a ir a vivir a Jacksonville y accedí a vivir un tiempo con mi papá, aquí. Así que me tienes encerrada en este pueblo —suspiró.

— Hey, no es tan malo —rodé los ojos, tratando de infundirle ánimos—, estoy segura de que tu vida va a cambiar muy pronto. Será mas emocionante que la de muchas personas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —me miró con el ceño fruncido. Abrí los ojos muy grandes, y puse expresión seria.

— Soy vidente —estallé en carcajadas al ver la cara de Bella y negué con la cabeza—. Nah, es el sexto sentido femenino supongo. Confía en mi —le guiñé un ojo. Bella medio sonrió. No tenía nada de malo darle una pequeña pista de lo que le deparaba en el futuro, ¿cierto?—. Por cierto... ¿A dónde fue Charlie?

— A la comisaría. Aparentemente el doctor que te revisó quería que buscaran tu expediente.

— ¿En los archivos criminales? —me tensé. Mierda, sí que encontrarían mucha basura de mi si investigaban en los archivos criminales.

— No —rió—. En los archivos comunes y corrientes que hay en las computadoras normales de todas las comisarías del mundo.

— Ah, claro —suspiré, aliviada. Nos miramos por unos instantes y juntas reímos—. Por un momento pensé que me encerrarían de nuevo.

— ¿Haz cometido algún delito? —Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

— Nada grave: graffitis, peleas clandestinas... nada digno de contar, pero aún así dramatizaban mucho sobre aquellos asuntos —me encogí de hombros, incorporándome y depositando el cepillo en su respectivo lugar. Bella tragó pesadamente—. No voy a golpearte, o a robarte nada —musité, con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida. Bella se ruborizó—. Descuida, no eres la primera persona que me cree capaz de algo así. No es de sorprenderse después de que cuento que he estado encerrada en la cárcel, aunque haya sido sólo por un par de horas.

— Perdona, yo...

— Oye, no te preocupes —me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia—. ¿Y qué tal los chicos? —Bella se ruborizó hasta el punto de adquirir el color de un tomate.

— Pues... esta este chico... se llama Edward y... no lo sé. Es muy raro. Hoy hablamos, la primera vez que tenemos una charla decente. Por que la primera vez enserio, salió huyendo como si oliera a drenaje y deshechos tóxicos, ¿sabes? De hecho, no fue al instituto durante... bueno mucho tiempo —_oh, si tan solo supiera que olía para él más delicioso que la rosa misma_—. Es... extraño. Pero me gusta —alzó los hombros, y yo esbocé una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno, ya lo conoceré. ¿Por qué no bajamos y le preparamos la cena a Charlie, ah? Apuesto que estará hambriento cuando vuelva de investigar mi vida —la tome de la mano y la ayudé a impulsarse e incorporarse de la cama. Asintió con la cabeza y ambas fuimos escaleras abajo.

— Bien, podríamos preparar el plato favorito de Charlie: lasaña. O... podríamos hacer algo dulce como... no se, un pastel o...

— _¡Muffins!_ ¡Si, mi mamá los hacía cuando yo era pequeña! Después de un tiempo los extrañé y los aprendí a hacer yo misma. Para ese entonces, solo hacia unos cuantos para mi, contando el hecho de que mi mama a penas si me mira —reí, mirando a mi al rededor.

— Podríamos intentarlo —terció Bella, sonriendo. Yo solo asentí.

— A ver: dos Huevos, una taza de Harina, Chocolate derretido, una cucharada de mantequilla y quizá una de azúcar, si les gusta lo dulce.

— Traeré todo. Incluyendo el azúcar —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Bella y yo nos apresuramos a hacer los panquecillos. Al terminar y meterlos en el horno, nos tumbamos en las sillas. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, ¿quién dijo que cocinar no era una tarea agitada?

— Sabes, tengo curiosidad... —comentó Bella, mirándome de reojo— Charlie dice que tienes amnesia, pero yo veo que recuerdas todo bastante bien —frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, es que el dice que es imposible que haya llegado hasta Port Angeles desde Maine sin saber como. Supongo que he olvidado si iba de viaje, si nos habíamos mudado de nuevo, o.. no lo sé. Sólo lo olvidé —me crucé de brazos. Me preguntaba que tan fácil sería engañar a todos con eso de que no tenía ni idea de como había llegado hasta ahí, pero dado a que no podía decirles que todos estaban en un libro, lo veía como una salida de lo mas normal.

— Ya veo —murmuró, justo para cuando el timbre del horno sonó. Estaban listos. Ambas fuimos y sacamos la bandeja de seis panquecillos con cuidado. Suponíamos que cada uno se comería dos, y sí no, yo podría comerme el extra de Charlie y Bella. No tenía ningún problema con eso.

Dejamos que se enfriaran sobre la mesa mientras veíamos una película en la sala. Todas contra John.

— Dios, Jesse Metcalfe esta tan jodidamente... BIEN —murmuré con los ojos bien abiertos, Bella solo rió, negando con la cabeza. En ese momento, se escuchó como la manija de la puerta giraba, Bella y yo volteamos en el instante para encontrarnos con un Charlie adormilado.

— Buenas noches, papá.

— Buenas noches Bella, Shay —respondió, mirándonos a ambas despectivamente—. Shay... no hay nada sobre ti. No al menos en los archivos públicos, eso es bastante raro... bueno, en fin, buenas noches, chicas —me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Será que en este mundo irreal yo no existía?

— Igualmente... ¡Bella y yo tenemos la cena lista! —solté, sin poder contenerme. Charlie arqueó una ceja, Bella le pidió que lo siguiera hasta la cocina y yo apagué el televisor, junto con el DVD.

— ¿Son Panqués? —preguntó Charlie, oliendo el aire. Bella y yo asentimos con la cabeza, los tres nos sentamos a comer _muffins, _que por cierto estaban total y completamente deliciosos.

— Papá, tengo una idea. Shay no tiene por que quedarse a dormir en el sofá —entorné los ojos en dirección a Bella. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces en dónde?—. Puede dormir en mi habitación. Podemos instalar el colchón inflable a un lado de mi cama y puede dormir ahí —se encogió de hombros. Medio sonreí.

— Vaya... ¡Me quieres! —celebré, mordiendo mi panqué. Bella rió.

— Bueno, no veo el problema de eso —Charlie suspiró, terminándose su _muffin_—. Pero ustedes tendrán que ponerla, estoy demasiado cansado.

— ¡No hay problema! —exclamé, con una gran sonrisa. Era un gran progreso caerle bien a la familia Swan. Al menos para mí.

Charlie subió después de unos instantes y de comerse sus dos panquecillos. Yo me comí los míos y Bella también. No sería la primera ves que comeríamos _muffins_.

— Vale, es hora de hacer tu cama y dormir —dijo Bella, despegándose de la silla. Yo la seguí, apagando la luz de la cocina.

**•••**

El repentino frío con el que se había hecho la habitación me despertó abruptamente de mi sueño. Me removí varias veces, dando vueltas en el colchón inflable. Intente dormir con las mantas cubriéndome hasta la cabeza, pero el frío no se fue, de hecho, estaba todavía mas fuerte.

"_Edward_" pensé al instante, emitiendo un quejido sordo. Abrí los ojos lentamente, aunque no se podía distinguir nada, por la luz que se colaba de la ventana pude distinguir el reflejo de unos ojos dorados. Estaba demasiado somnolienta y no sabía lo que decía... o pensaba. Por que realmente no abrí la boca en ningún momento.

"_Por el amor de dios, Edward. Déjame dormir, ya se que tu no duermes por ser vampiro y que Bella tiene el sueño mas pesado que una ballena, pero yo me despierto con cualquier cosa_"

Mala idea, Shay.

Al instante me vi a mi misma en el exterior, sólo con la pijama que Bella me había prestado.

— ¡¿Pero que- —grité, sin terminar la frase, enfocando la vista en Edward—. Ah, muy bien. Estoy medio idiota. Genial. Se suponía que no tenía que decir o... pensar... o lo que fuera. No tenía que hacer nada. Estúpida yo.

— Algo así —respondió el, con su aterciopelada voz. Y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derretirme. En sentido figurado, claro.

— Ja-ja, muy gracioso. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, sacudiéndome las ramitas y las hojas que se habían pegado a la pijama.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Saber qué? —decidí jugarle a la tonta por un rato a ver cuánta paciencia poseía Edward Cullen.

— Tú sabes qué —respondió, medio tajante.

— Nooo, no lo sé —tercié, con una sonrisita socarrona.

— Claro que sí, vamos, admítelo. Lo sabes. Lo sabes todo. No se cómo y dudo que vivas para cuando lo averigüe.

— Gracias por tu optimismo —rodé los ojos, con evidente sarcasmo—. Si no me matan, prometo no decirle a Bella que la acosas —reí, en plan de broma. Edward me miró con seriedad.

— No la acoso... es sólo que... es muy difícil explicarlo, sabes.

— Bueno, ya que me despertaste, dudo que pueda volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que, tengo toda la noche para escucharte —me senté en las raíces de un árbol. Pensé en cualquier cosa que me distrajera de hacerle saber que, en efecto, yo sabía que pasaba. Sabía como iba a terminar eso dos años después, me sabía toda la historia. Pero no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera.

— Bueno... hoy hablé bien con ella... por primera vez. Bueno, por primera vez me refiero a hablar bien. No me contó muchas cosas, sólo hablamos de ella y... bueno. Ya está —terminó, sentándose ágil y elegantemente al lado mío.

— No, menso —reí—. Todo eso ya me lo contó Bella. Me refiero a por qué es difícil.

— Por que... Shay, puede que sepas _qué_ somos. Pero no lo que podemos hacer —musitó muy bajo, perdiéndose en algún punto ciego del bosque. El evidente punto de que ya se sabía mi nombre no me pasó desapercibido. Pero, sin embargo, no me sorprendió. Leía mentes, así que era algo simple de adivinar—. ¡¿Lo sabes?

— ¡Mierda, Edward! Deja de meterte en mi cabeza y deja que mínimo intente engañarte con mi pésima actuación —bufé, cruzándome de brazos—. Sí, lo sé. —observé su expresión— ¡No se cómo! Solo lo sé, ¿Está bien? Creo que es por el accidente o lo que sea, quizá... no sé, ¡tengo superpoderes o algo! y... carajo, no me mires así, me haces sentir como una loca —suspiré.

— ¿Y no lo estás?

— Mira quien lo dice, el chico vampiro —dije con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. En parte, era cierto que no lo sabía. Al menos en este mundo, lo era. La única historia que leer de mi cabeza, estaba segura que no la creería y pensaría que me la estaba inventando.

— Bueno, ya. Ambos estamos chiflados, ¿Te parece bien?

— Perfectamente —bostecé—. Escucha, se que dije que no podría dormir en todo lo que restaba de la noche. Dado que restan dos horas para que sea tiempo de levantarme e ir al instituto donde me encontraré contigo y tu familia, sugiero que me lleves de vuelta a la casa a que pueda dormir, por que enserio estoy muy cansada, y que luego sigas acosando a Bella o vayas a cambiarte a tu casa.

— Buena idea —rió. Me incorporé.

— Eh, mira, no creo que pueda escalar y- —en un instante ya estaba de vuelta acostada en el colchón inflable, con Edward parado a mi lado—. Gracias —musité muy bajo.

— De nada —me sonrió, dándose media vuelta para irse.

— ¿Edward? —se giró para verme. Medio sonreí— Antes de que decidan matarme, juro que no voy a decir nada. Lo prometo —suspiré. Edward asintió con la cabeza y salió por la ventana. Me acomodé en el colchón para volver a dormir.

— Gracias —susurró una vos a mi oído, helandome el cuello—. Supongo que luego podrás recompensarme ayudándome con Bella, te veo mañana —soltó una risita, que me provocó cosquillas.

'_Aprovechado_' Pensé para que él me escuchara y luego, simplemente me dormí.

* * *

_TERMINE! considerarían ser linda y bonitas y dejarle un review precioso a su hermosa autora? *-* _

_Yo se que quieren :D _

_Además, dejar reviews hace bajar de peso :3 _

_okno, mentí. P**ero en fin, sean lindas y dejen un review, así actualizo rápido :D**_

_**Si no dejan, tienen cara de mosca ._.**_

_okno, tampoco. Hasta una próxima actualización :D_

_-Cupcake :D _


	3. We're ALL Dead

**"Glance at Twilight"**

_Todos y todo de _**Stephenie Meyer**. _Personajes con los que se queden con cara de WTF y parte de la trama de _**ImCupcake**.

**Summary:**

_"Ella siente vergüenza, pero si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría con ella." "Vale, Edward. Eres el vampiro más acosador del planeta" Estar atrapada en mi libro favorito era hasta cierto punto increíble y, hasta otro, agotador._

**T** porque estoy loca y creo que pueden salir visiblemente traumados así hable de Winnie Pooh y Panditas -aclaro, no lo haré- entonces o.o ... enjoy (:

**Okay, cambie de opinión. **Tienen que salir frases del libro, si no no se entendera nada, anyways, no serán muchas porque Shay no estará jodiendo siempre. **SHAY NO ES UNA MARY SUE. NO VA A CAMBIAR NADA. Todo es parte del Show.**

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER!: Hice una 'portada' para el fic, el enlace esta disponible en mi perfil en la parte del, principio, me encantaría saber que opinan (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We're ALL Dead.**

_"La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota. Un cuento lleno de palabrería y frénesi, que no tiene ningún sentido."_

_- William Shakespeare. De la obra 'Macbeth'._

'_El cartel que señalaba el nombre de la cafetería a penas se vislumbraba con toda la penumbra, sin embargo, entrecerrando los ojos, ella aun podía distinguir algo: Newland Café._

_No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero algo la impulsaba a ir directo a esa cafetería._'

— No entiendo, Shay.

— Nadie te pidió que le hicieras —le espeté a Alice. La verdad era que este tipo de cosas me habían estado molestando en los últimos días. Me giré para observar el rostro de confusión de la pixie. Suspiré—. Perdona, Alice. Es que estoy estresada, eso es todo. No me gusta que me ataquen con preguntas, me mareo —bufé, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

— Está bien. Yo también lo estoy. No puedo ver nada referente a ti, me agobia —murmuró la duendecilla, caminando a mi lado como si fuera tan humana como yo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Nada? Eso esa raro. Considerando que, bueno... Edward podía leer mi mente. No había nada malo conmigo en ese aspecto; y si el podía leerme la mente, ¡¿Por que carajo Alice no podía ver mi futuro? Necesitaba desesperadamente saber que iba a pasar conmigo.

Porque, aunque quisiera saber que había sido de mi en este mundo, no había ningún archivo mío por ninguna parte. Comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de que me hubiera vuelto loca, estuviera encerrada en un manicomio, y en realidad todo lo que estaba pasando era un cuarto blanco en el que le hablaba a las paredes.

El siquiera considerar esa opción me puso la piel de gallina. Si que estaba volviéndome loca.

— Deberías entrar a clases, Alice —ella me miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Y tú no! —rodó los ojos, con sarcasmo.

— Si —puse mi dedo en la punta de su helada nariz—. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo nunca he sido una niña buena y obediente. Mis calificaciones dan tanto asco que podrías vomitar de solo verlas —reí junto con Alice, ella me sacó la lengua y dio media vuelta en dirección a clases.

Me molestaba ser el centro de atención. Bella se la pasaba diciendo '¡Miren, ella es Shay!' con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Carajo, ¿Qué no entendía que se supone que tenían que mirarla a ella? ¿Qué sin el tarado de Newton embobado por ella no habría celos de parte de Edward? y si eso era algo muy divertido de leer, me imaginaba como sería de ver.

— Debray, ¿Qué hace fuera de clase? —llamó una vos autoritaria a mis espaldas. Rodeé los ojos.

— No jodas, Edward —musité en tono serio, dándome vuelta y mirándolo de forma divertida. Él solo sonrió—. ¿Qué haces fuera? —pregunté, sentándome en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Edward me observó desde su altura.

— Ya sabes, la prueba de tipo de sangre en biología —hizo una mueca, como si sufriera.

— Ah si, diez metros alejado del salón de biología te hace totalmente inmune, Edward. Muy inteligente —me burlé.

— Está bien, no es la sangre. He pasado por montones de gente sangrando toda mi vida. Es la sangre de ella.

— Se llama Bella, Sherlock —dije, alzando las cejas—. No se porque te cuesta tanto decirlo —negué con la cabeza suavemente.

— Ya lo sé —esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Yo tuve que desviar la mirada. No podía ser 'deslumbrada', de ninguna manera— ¿Y tú?

— Ah, Lenguaje me da sueño —me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Edward soltó una carcajada. Lo miré con una sonrisa y una mueca de confusión—. ¿Qué?

— A mi también —respondió, sonriendo. Reí con él.

Edward era como mi mejor amigo, si tomabas en cuenta que William estaba metido en alguna parte de la vida real en la que yo no estaba en ese momento, lo era. Las tardes que no iba a acosar a Bella, me raptaba a mí para ir a ver películas a su casa con Alice y Emmett. Esos dos eran los mas graciosos de toda la familia Cullen completa. Suerte para mí que mi sangre olía ton común como la de cualquier humano y no sobre-dulce como la de Bella.

Según Jasper, me estaba evitando un 'suicidio accidental'.

La familia de vampiros me caía bastante bien. Todos tenían un gran sentido del humor, y Carlisle y Esme eran las dos mejores personas del mundo entero. Incluso me habían tomado como juez para decidir quién de los cinco hermanos cocinaba mejor. Había ganado Rosalie con sus tostadas francesas.

Sí, incluso a la rubia le caía bien. No sé como carajo había logrado caerle bien, pero en fin. Eso explicaba las dos trenzas a un lado de mi cara que hacían que adoptara las facciones de niña buena. La parte del vestuario conformado por una sudadera blanca, una blusa gris y unos jeans deslavados con unas botas, eso era culpa de Alice.

— Hey, ¿Qué hace Bella por ahí? —Edward alzó la cabeza instantáneamente. No me acordaba muy bien de este hecho del libro.

Me paré en cuanto supe lo que se avecinaba: Edward se iría, que gran sorpresa.

Bella se había sorprendido por el hecho de mi amistad con los Cullen. Le había explicado que Jessica y su grupito, salvo Angela, no me agradaban y que por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Cuando me preguntó si ya los conocía, mi respuesta fue bastante estúpida:

'Ah, si. Me caí y Edward me ayudó'. _Felicidades, Shakespeare, ¿No se te ocurrió algo todavía mas idiota?_ Pues no. Si se me hubiese ocurrido algo mejor, las bromas de Emmett por la tarde hubieran sido aún mas insoportables.

— Dios, te haces mas acosador a cada segundo que Bella sigue en este planeta —me levanté del suelo, me sacudí los jeans y empecé a caminar hacia otra dirección. Edward me tomó de la mano antes de que diera el segundo paso.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿A dónde crees que voy, Einstein? A Lenguaje, con Alice. La dejé sola... —Edward me miro insistente, sabiendo que eso no era todo. Trató de hurgar en mi mente, seguro, pero estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar con claridad— además, quiero dejarte acosar a gusto —bromeé, alejándome lentamente.

Me dirigí con paso despreocupado a la clase de la señorita Goff y me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

— Veinte minutos tarde, Debray —alzó la vos la maestra, enfocando con sus gafas su reloj de mano.

Mierda. Por que carajo no podía ser super sexy y deslumbrar a la gente como Edward... pero que rara soy, de cuando acá pensaba ese tipo de cosas.

— No puede ser, muero —dije con sarcasmo—. Oiga, pongame falta o lo que sea, no me importa. ¿Puedo pasar? —La señorita Goff miró de reojo la lista de asistencia y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Caminé entre las bancas hasta ir a sentarme a la que estaba justo al lado de Alice, le dirigí una sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, la Señorita Goff continuó la clase y una nota apareció encima de mi banca.

'_¿Bella?_' era todo lo que decía. Pero yo sabía a que se refería, volteé a ver a Alice y asentí un par de veces, con una sonrisita. Alice sonrió satisfecha, cruzándose de brazos.

Quedaban treinta y cinco minutos de la clase, así que no fue muy grande la espera y antes de que lo imaginara ya había tocado el timbre.

Alice y yo nos paramos de la silla de un salto, ella me tomó del brazo y empezamos a caminar.

— ¡Lo he visto todo! Edward y Bella se han ido juntos. Edward es un paranoico y no dejo a Bella conducir sola hasta su casa.

— Bueno, Alice. No tientes a su suerte, podrían caer lechugas mágicas del cielo y enterrarla en una montaña de vegetales —me encogí de hombros y ambas reímos juntas.

— Oye, Shay bonita... —puso ojitos de corderito. La mire seria, como esperando a que continuara— ¿Vas a ir a la casa por la tarde?

— ¡Dios, Alice! Casi me da un paro cardíaco. Pensé que me ibas a decir '¿Podrías ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo vampírica por mi, por favor?' —Alice me dio un codazo ligero, pero aun así se rió—. Sabes que sí, siempre voy —sonreí.

— Vale, ¡entonces te veo en el coche a la salida! Que te diviertas en gimnasia con Newton.

— Si como no —bufé, colgándome la mochila al hombro y caminando hacia el gimnasio.

**•••**

**— **¡Emmett, bájame! —grité, golpeando la espalda del vampiro con las manos inútilmente. Todos los Cullen se reían, mientras el 'pop' de las palomitas seguía sonando en el microondas. Emmett me traía al hombro, como si se tratara de un cadáver inerte— Bájame o Jasper te patea el culo.

Bufé, soplando los mechones de cabello. La sangré empezaba a arremolinarse en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me cae bien. Bájala —abogó Jasper, riendo. Por fin me bajó, y tuve que sentarme en el sofá para no caer víctima del mareo.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello esperando a que trajeran las palomitas, que iban a ser, obviamente, exclusivamente para mí, ya que era la única que tragaba en esta casa.

— ¿Qué película toca? —pregunté, con un dedo en la sien. Emmett brincó en el sofá, haciéndome brincar ligeramente, pasó un brazo por mis hombros, con una risa socarrona. Me crucé de brazos con fingida indignación.

— Una llamada perdida —contestó Rosalie, viendo la caja de la película.

— Vale —asentí, suspirando y acomodándome con Emmett el Oso.

— Se me hace raro que no estés acosando a tu humanita, Eddy —comentó Emmett, observando como Jasper colocaba la película y cómo Esme me tendía las palomitas. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando las vio, yo reí.

— ¿Les pegaste esa mala costumbre de decir que la acoso? —me preguntó, con el rostro serio.

— Nooo —dije inocentemente, poniendo cara de yo-no-se-nada.

— Un poquito —habló Jasper, volteandome a ver con su sonrisa cargada de misterio.

— No me ayudes, Jazz —bufé, comiendo un par de palomitas. Emmett soltó una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de la casa, yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y negué con la cabeza.

Empezamos a ver la película, estábamos apretujados en el sofá y todos reíamos de las tonterías de la película.

Emmett pensó que me asustaría todo el tiempo, pero la verdad era que las películas de terror, al menos la mayoría, me daban mucha risa.

La película iba a poco mas de la mitad, cuando Carlisle irrumpió en la casa. Todos lo vimos confundido, excepto Edward, que me miró con nerviosismo.

No comprendía porqué Carlisle y Edward me observaban a mi como si fuera un alien.

— ¡¿Qué? —pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, ¿qué? —dijo Emmett. Alice se mordió el labio. Tenía que ver conmigo, entonces no lo podía ver.

— Todos, al comedor —se limitó a murmurar Carlisle. Emmett me levantó como si pesara dos gramos y me sentó en una mesa del comedor. Todos los Cullen miraban expectantes a Edward y Carlisle.

— Ahora se porqué no sabemos nada sobre Shay, o porqué no puedes verla, Alice —soltó Carlisle, tomando un documento de un folder gris.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté, cuando me lo tendió.

— Tu historial —dijo Edward con vos contenida.

— ¿Eso que? —preguntó Rosalie, con el ceño fruncido.

— Léelo, Shay —ordenó Carlisle, ignorando de manera abrupta la pregunta de Rose, su tono sonaba calmado.

Pasee la mirada por la primera, la segunda, la tercera hoja. Mis ojos se detuvieron en un dato curioso hasta el final. Más bien en una foto, era un reporte policial, la siguiente hoja era un reporte médico.

— Pero... no tiene ningún sentido —susurré, con incredulidad. _No puede ser._

— ¿Qué cosa? —Alice estaba impaciente, jugando con sus manos.

— Aquí dice que estoy muerta.

* * *

_Ya está :D Esperen el próximo capítulo que prometo que todo se va a poner interesante xD_

_Dejen reviews, yo se que quieren u.u _

_Aun falta que mi lobito favorito aparezca *-* Aunque en este libro aun no es lobito ._. en fin xD lo amo desde el primer libro :3_

**_REVIIEWWWWSSSS! o si no no actualizaré rápido e.e xD_**

_-Bree (:_


	4. Fucking Luck

**"Glance at Twilight"**

_Todos y todo de _**Stephenie Meyer**. _Personajes con los que se queden con cara de WTF y parte de la trama de _**ImCupcake**.

**Summary:**

_"Ella siente vergüenza, pero si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría con ella." "Vale, Edward. Eres el vampiro más acosador del planeta" Estar atrapada en mi libro favorito era hasta cierto punto increíble y, hasta otro, agotador._

**T** porque estoy loca y creo que pueden salir visiblemente traumados así hable de Winnie Pooh y Panditas -aclaro, no lo haré- entonces o.o ... enjoy (:

**Saldrán** frases del libro, si no no se entendera nada, anyways, no serán muchas porque Shay no estará jodiendo siempre. **SHAY/KAY NO ES UNA MARY SUE. NO VA A CAMBIAR NADA. Todo es parte del Show.**

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER!: Hice una 'portada' para el fic, el enlace esta disponible en mi perfil en la parte del, principio, me encantaría saber que opinan (:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fucking Luck.**

_"____Vivir no es sólo existir, ____sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar._

_Descansar, es empezar a morir.__"_

_- Gregorio Marañon._

Una cucharada de vainilla. Dos. Tres.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé, buscando un trapo desesperadamente por toda la cocina y limpiando el líquido ya derramado. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, mis manos se sacudían con violencia y me costaba mantener en equilibrio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e inhale.

Cálmate. Tienes que calmarte.

Suspiré. Estaba sudando frío.

— ¿Shay? —preguntó la voz grave de Edward, entrando a la cocina. Traté de componer mi rostro, esbozar una sonrisa. Pero fracasé en el intento, a juzgar por la cara de Edward, lo estaba haciendo bastante mal— ¡Por dios! Estás mas blanca que una hoja de papel —Intenté decir algo, lo que fuera.

— Yo... estoy bi- —ahí estaba. Yep. El desmayo. Sabía que iba a ocurrir desde que vi que el verde intenso de mis ojos se volvía gris. Una reacción algo rara a las enfermedades, pero después de todo yo nunca había sido normal. Todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento lo demostraba.

Es extraño... nunca había soñado mientras estaba desmayada. O, por lo menos, nunca lo recordaba. Esta vez era distinto. El café que aparecía una y otra vez en mis sueños vacío, ahora estaba repleto.

'_Newland Café, lleno de gente. Eso sí que era algo nuevo. Entre la gente, encontré a alguien. A una chica, que lucía exactamente igual a mi. _

_Sólo que su cabello era mas claro, sus ojos eran grises, tenía la piel blanca como pared, con un tono azulado y los labios estaban ligeramente morados._

_— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté, vacilante._

_— Soy en lo que te vas a convertir —se me escapó el aliento, ¿a qué se refería?— ¿No lo ves? Estoy muerta. Estarás muerta. Yo voy a desaparecer y luego, sigues tú. No puedes vivir por mucho tiempo en un mundo que no existe. Y, aunque lo hiciera, tu no existes en él. —sonrió, antes de que se hiciese borrosa y desapareciera. Justo como lo había dicho_'

Desperté de manera abrupta, sudando. Estaba en medio del bosque, lo que en seguida me noqueó.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuré, al ver a Edward recargado contra un árbol. Luego vi a Carlisle y a Esme.

— Te desmayaste y te trajimos por aire fresco. ¿Alguna enfermedad de la que tenga que enterarme? —Edward me miró severamente, con reproche.

Suspiré. Nunca le había contado sobre esto a nadie. Sólo lo sabía mi madre, mi padrastro y mis hermanas. No era algo que me gustara contar, no podías ir por ahí diciendo que tenías una enfermedad que podría matarte de un momento a otro. No llegabas y decías '¡Hey, siéntate! Quizá puedas presenciar mi muerte, ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! ¿A QUE SÍ?' sonriendo como psicópata. No era lógico.

— Anemia —contesté. Carlisle me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, los desmayos son bastantes comunes con la anemia. Supongo que...

— No es una anemia común —al carajo con Edward. Tenía que meterse. _Edward, mantén tu cabezota inflada alejada de mis asuntos, ¿quieres? _Como respuesta, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tipo de anemia? —preguntó Carlisle, cauteloso.

— Hemolítica Autoinmune —solté, suspirando. En anemia hemolítica intrínseca autoinmune (mierda, ¿tenían que hacer los nombres tan jodidamente largos?), el sistema produce glóbulos rojos que viven menos que los glóbulos rojos normales. Se destruyen, por así decirlo.

— ¿Y no planeabas decirnos que tenías una enfermedad potencialmente mortal? —saltó Jasper, saliendo de la nada. También Alice salió, pero tenía la expresión seria. No me gustaba como pintaba todo esto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Es mejor. Mi sangre no huele tan bien como la de los demás —rodé los ojos.

— Ese no es el punto, Shay —musitó Alice, saliendo también de la nada y sentándose ágilmente en la primera rama de un roble—. No te dejaremos morir. No del todo, al menos. —estaba punto de preguntar que carajo significaba eso cuando yo sola me di cuenta. Abrí mis ojos como platos. _Oh no. No lo harían._

_— _Claro que sí. —me corrigió Edward, en respuesta a mis pensamientos— Si estas a punto de morir, no lo dudes.

— ¡PERO NO VOY A MORIR! —exclamé, levantándome bruscamente de la tierra. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento— He estado sobreviviendo con esta maldita anemia desde que nací. No tengo leucemia ni ningún cáncer raro. _Solo anemia._ Creo que puedo sobrevivir, ¿está bien? —bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

— Da igual, si estas alguna vez en tu lecho de muerte, yo lo haré —sentenció Alice.

— Bueno dejémoslo así, entonces te daré una dieta rica en hierro. Necesitas mucho. Empezaremos por las carnes rojas —interrumpí a Carlisle antes de que siguiera, exclamando un sonoro '¡NO!' por el que todos me miraron extrañados.

— Soy vegetariana —aclaré, alzando las manos—. Nada de carne para mí.

— Está bien... —suspiró—. Entonces comerás duraznos, higos, ciruelas y fresas en el desayuno y en la cena. Lentejas, garbanzos y espinacas de comida. Comerás todos estos en la medida del o posible.

— Y no nos importa si no te gusta alguno de esos alimentos —mencionó Edward al tiempo que yo bufé. Justo iba a mencionar cuanto detestaba las ciruelas y las espinacas. Pero en fin. Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Suerte averiguando que es eso de que estoy muerta? —pregunté en dirección a Alice, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Todo esto de que estaba enferma me hacía sentir... ewwh, ¡pues enferma! Que lo estuviera no era razón para sentirme del mismo modo. Nunca lo había hecho, siempre vivía como si fuera el último instante. Considerando que podía serlo... bueno, supongo que tenía razón en estar tan loca.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

— Moriste ahogada, pero nunca dicen que te pasó. Ni siquiera en los periódicos locales de East Port pude averiguar algo. En fin, hice un poco de mi magia con la gente y conseguí esto: Te ahogaron. Dios, alguien te odiaba mucho. Como sea, un grupo de chicos te arrojaron por un pozo. Pidieron un cambio de nombre y entidad para ti e hicieron que te dieran por muerta, tu y tu madre querían evitarse escándalos.

— Así que se mudaron a Chicago. Más tarde, tu familia murió en un accidente de auto. Por alguna extraña y loca razón del cielo, sobreviviste. Fuiste de cuidad en cuidad desde entonces, estabas a punto de quedar en la quiebra. —Jasper sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido, relatando lo sucedido.

— Esperen, esperen, ¿TODOS? ¿Camryn, Melisse y Corinne también? —nada de eso me preocupaba realmente. Porque no estaba en un mundo real. Solo era una historia que el destino había creado para que encajara en el libro sin levantar sospechas, era obvio... ¿verdad? eso esperaba. Esme asintió.  
¿También mi padrastro? —volvió a asentir.

— Sí, Shay.

— Genial —sonreí deslumbrantemente, me dedicaron una mirada severa—. ¡No por mis hermanas y mi mamá! Por mi padrastro —suspiré—. Llamenlo locura, pero todo lo que me acaban de decir no me afecta —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Cuál era el nombre que me inventaron?

— Kayleight Evans. Kay, en resumen. Se supone que los Debray la habían adoptado de una casa hogar. Así que te re-inscribimos al instituto con ese nombre, ya que tenías todos los papeles dados por el gobierno- acerca de Kayleight y lo justificamos como que habías recordado algo. —finalizó Esme, con su mirada tan maternal con la que siempre cargaba.

— ¿Ustedes? —arqueé una ceja.

— Si, bueno... Carlisle. El dijo lo de la anemia, así que fue un argumento válido —Alice hizo un mohín. Me sacudí los jeans.

— Bien, llévenme de vuelta a la casa Swan —suspiré.

— Yo lo haré —se ofreció Jasper. Mismo proceso que con Edward: súbete a la espalda como si fueras un mono y abraza como si quisieras asfixiarlo. También cierra los ojos como su estuviera Amy Whinehouse adelante de ti con cara de violadora.

En menos de lo que me pareció un segundo, ya me encontraba en la sala y Jasper había desaparecido.

**•••**

— No te emociones, Belly-Bell. —canturreé, caminando al lado de Bella con fingida emoción— No me emociona estar con Mike y Jessica en una playa. Mucho menos con sus antipáticos amigos.

— Bueno, es que tu prefieres a los Cullen —se encogió de hombros. La miré con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Y tú no?

— Pues... ay, sólo intenta ser agradable, ¿por favor? —suplicó cuando nos íbamos acercando a la furgoneta de Mike.

— Ah, Bell. Eso se me da taaan bien —musité con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de lo más falsa en mi rostro.

Nos acercamos, y todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. _Perdóname, Bella. _

— ¿Qué? ¿Estoy brillando o por qué me ven así? —bufé. Bella me dio un ligero codazo. Suspiré. No podría hacer nada en todo el viaje. Como deseaba que por lo menos Emmett fuera capaz de entrar en territorio enemigo.

No, mejor Alice. Emmett si lucía como un tipo grandote que te partiría en dos con una galleta oreo. Alice, en cambio, parecía una hadita indefensa.

Aunque era un duende malvado. Pero la quería, de todos modos.

— No, Kay. Sólo me sorprende que no estés con tus amigos los Cullen —comentó Lauren 'casualmente'. Agh, perra—. Escuché que te invitaron al campamento.

— Si bueno, quería venir con Bella, ¿Algún problema, _Barbie_? —le pregunté de lo mas cordial, con una gran sonrisa.

— No, ninguno —contestó, claramente molesta. Rodé los ojos y me subí en la furgoneta.

La Push era hermosa. Más aún de lo que me hubiera imaginado con sólo ver las fotos de google imágenes. Me había hundido en la arena, viendo como Jacob se encontraba con Bella y se alejaban para platicar. Me quedé en la fogata asando bombones un rato.

Después, invertí mi tiempo en algo mas productivo. Un nuevo juego al que llamaba: Jode a Newton. La cosa más divertida del planeta, ni se imaginan.

— Eh, Newton. Escuché por ahí que eras gay y usabas tanga rosa, escuché que te la dio tu mamá en San Valentin. Escuché que te agarraste con una niña de primaria y que te sacó volando de una patada en el culo. Escuché también que no te agradan los Cullen, y ¿adivina qué? ¡Escuche que yo no te caigo bien! Y si no quieres que siga diciendo mas mierda sobre ti, será mejor que me digas que carajo te traes conmigo.

— Mira, Evans: no tengo nada contra ti como para que te pongas así. Si te quieres juntar con los Cullen, anda. Pídeles que te compartan de su sol.

— Los lentes de sol es para cubrirse los ojos de gente tan... bonita, como tú —me acerqué a él y le alboroté el pelo, sonriendo. Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia Angela, la única persona que conocía en ese grupito que era algo civilizada.

Pero Bella me interceptó, llegando con Jacob.

— Hey —saludé, con una sonrisa.

— Hola —dijo Jacob, en forma de saludo, con Bella a un costado.

— Hey, Jake... ella es Kayleight. Kay, él es...

— Jacob —asentí—. Ya sabía su nombre. Cortesía del hospital —reí.

— ¡Bella! —llamó Mike, haciendo señas para que ella fuera. Claramente, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, Jacob y yo no estábamos invitados. Suspiré.

— Niñitos de Mami —musité por lo bajo, con fastidio.

— Pienso igual —dijo Jacob, con una mueca. De repente algo se me ocurrió. No tenía que pasármela aburrida.

Sonreí de manera deslumbrante, entrelazando el brazo de Jacob con el mío.

— Ven, vamos a entrar al mar y mientras vemos quien hunde a quién mas rápido, podemos platicar —reí, su blancos dientes se dejaron ver cuando rió conmigo. _Oh dios, Jacob Black en persona. O casi. No colapses, idiota, ¡no colapses!_

* * *

**Cuando lean Kayleight o Kay de ahora en adelante, es lo mismo que Shay, ¿vale? :3**

_Okay, estaba demasiado aburrida, no me culpen por como estuvo xD_

_les gustó? quieren que actualize pronto? :D _

_Entonces dejen reviews xD_

_-Bree (:_


	5. Perfectly Imperfect

**"Glance at Twilight"**

_Todos y todo de _**Stephenie Meyer**. _Personajes con los que se queden con cara de WTF y parte de la trama de _**ImCupcake**.

**Summary:**

_"Ella siente vergüenza, pero si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría con ella." "Vale, Edward. Eres el vampiro más acosador del planeta" Estar atrapada en mí libro favorito era hasta cierto punto increíble y, hasta otro, agotador.  
_

**T** porque estoy loca y creo que pueden salir visiblemente traumados así hable de Winnie Pooh y Panditas -aclaro, no lo haré- entonces o.o ... enjoy (:

**Saldrán** frases del libro, si no no se entendera nada, anyways, no serán muchas porque Shay no estará jodiendo siempre. **SHAY/KAY NO ES UNA MARY SUE. NO VA A CAMBIAR NADA. Todo es parte del Show.**

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER!: Hice una 'portada' para el fic, el enlace esta disponible en mi perfil en la parte del, principio, me encantaría saber que opinan (:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Perfectly Imperfect.**

_"Enserio creo que todo pasa por una razón. Pero a veces es difícil entender por que pasan así. ____"_

_- A New York Girl._

— No me molesta hablar contigo, Jake —tomé una galleta de la barra de comida en la cafetería y la mordí, añadiendo un pudín a mi bandeja.

— ¿Estás segura, Kay? Sé que estas en la escuela y no quiero quitarte tiempo...

— Jake, cállate con ese asunto y dime de una buena vez para que llamaste —rodé los ojos. Se podía poner muy testarudo cuando quería. A veces se preocupaba demasiado por la gente.

Era demasiado bueno, demasiado atento, demasiado lindo con todo el mundo. Resultaba algo agobiante que el dijera 'Hola' con una enorme sonrisa a Newton mientras yo ni siquiera lo veía y le hacía una seña obscena con la mano. Ya saben, la del dedo de en medio... sip.

De cualquier forma, desde aquél día en la playa donde habíamos terminado hasta el otro extremo de la playa —no pregunten, eso de mojar al otro y la corriente te arrastran, ¡yo que se!— en el que tuvimos que regresar caminando porque ya estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber dónde estábamos parados, eramos muy buenos amigos.

¿Sí entienden el término AMIGOS, verdad? Porque Charlie no. En absoluto. NADA.

Está enloquecido con la idea de que Jacob y yo 'hacemos una linda pareja'.

Sí, claro. ¿Qué le parece la pareja que harán una versión mas sexy de él y su inocente Bellita en más o menos un año?

Bueno, ciertamente no podía decirle eso. Así que me había limitado a contestar 'Oh, Charlie... ¿Me pasas el cereal?' Una respuesta digna de un oscar, ¿a que sí?

— Bueno, eh... es que... mi hermana regresó a casa hoy. Se irá en un par de meses a trabajar a... bueno, San Francisco. Pero... la necesitamos aquí, Kay. ¿Qué hago?

— Antes que nada, Jacob... No soy una psicóloga. De hecho, los psicólogos hacen citas para verme porque me creen 'interesante', así que si digo una estupidez, no la hagas y ven a Forks a darme un zape, ¿Está bien?

— Uh... bueno —suspiré, tomando la bandeja y sentándome en el lugar habitual de los Cullen, seguro la enana no tardaría en llegar. Edward no se sentaría con nosotros, estaría ocupado sentado con Bella.

— Eh... pues realmente no creo que puedas hacer nada. Tu hermana esta feliz con ese nuevo trabajo suyo y eso es lo único que importa, estará de vuelta y ustedes nunca notaran que no estuvo ahí. La quieren demasiado, ¿por qué no dejas que vaya a San Francisco, Jake? ¡No la puedes tener aquí por siempre! —hubo silencio. Esperé pacientemente por un minuto entero a que respondiera, comiendo mi pudín de chocolate.

— Okay, ¿Puedo ir a golpearte ahora mismo? —rodé los ojos.

— No, Jacob Black. No puedes. De hecho, creo que dije algo muy inteligente —reí. Vi a Alice venir hacia mi a toda prisa con expresión preocupada. Suspiré—. Oye, hablamos luego. Tengo que colgar —colgué y carraspeé cuando Alice se sentó en frente de mi.

— Malas noticias —musitó, acercando la silla para que nadie mas nos escuchara.

— Genial. Llegan tantas últimamente que creo que debo empezar a amarlas. Sí, amare las malas noticias.

— ¿De qué demonios estas hablando, Shay? —arqueó una ceja.

— Nada, estoy loca. ¿Qué malas noticias?

— Tuve una visión —soltó, mirando discretamente hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no nos estuvieran viendo.

— Cálmate Alice, no estamos en James Bond. La única persona que podría estar escuchando nuestra conversación es Jessica y está ocupada batiéndole las pestañas a Newton —Alice rió y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Sí, es cierto. Bueno, en mi visión hay... umm... estamos jugando béisbol. Tú no estas jugando. Estas con Bella y Esme. Luego todo se pone borroso y sólo puedo ver a una mujer de cabello rojo lanzándote... ¿cuchillos?

— Alice, se que eres un vampiro pero, ¿no necesitas píldoras o algo? Es que, enserio. Sé que me meto en problemas, pero... ¿Cuchillos, en serio?

— No es una ciencia exacta, Shay —me dirigió una mirada severa.

— Ya, perdón —medio le sonreí.

¿Por qué Victoria vendría por mí? no tenía ningún sentido ni adquiría ninguna lógica. Traté de componer mi rostro para Alice. No le iba a temer a algún estúpido personaje de ciencia ficción.

Un increíblemente sádico personaje de ciencia ficción. Hay dios...

— Bueno, entonces puede cambiar. ¿Los cuchillos me matan?

— No lo se... ¿Qué tan muertos crees que estemos nosotros? Es decir, los vampiros.

**•••**

**— **No, Kayleight. Todavía no entiendo porque tenemos que tomar gimnasia —se quejó Bella, haciendo una mueca.

— Por que quieren prevenir que te pongas obesa y te de un paro cardíaco, ¿Qué tan está esa respuesta? —contesté, realizando el estiramiento que la maestra hacía— Me voy a inscribir a yoga, ¿Qué opinas? —sonreí, justo cuando cambiábamos de movimiento.

— ¿Para controlar todos esos ataques de locura que te dan? Seguro, lo apoyo.

— Cállate —reí—. Soy capaz de ponerte a jugar voleibol y no te va a gustar, ¿sabes? —alcé las cejas juguetonamente y ella bufó.

— Eres mala —me encogí de hombros.

— Hago lo mejor que puedo —le sonreí.

Ese asunto de Victoria seguía rondando mi mente. ¿Por qué Alice no había visto a James y a Bella, pero si a Victoria y a mí? ¿Por qué venía detrás de mí? Yo no era a la que tenía que cazar. Y, aunque lo fuera, ¿eso no intervendría con la historia? Todo esto era tan complicado.

Giré en un estiramiento y me pareció ver a la chica fantasma —decía que era yo, pero aún no estaba muy segura de eso— sentada en las vigas. Me mareé al instante. Me sostuve de Bella para no caer, no quería armar un escándalo. Pero no fue necesario, por que el escándalo se armó solo.

— ¡Oh por dios, se va a desmayar! —Jessica Stanley gritó. Agh, esa perra hacía lo que fuera por un buen chisme que contar. Pero, era verdad. No podía respirar y veía todo borroso.

— ¿Me puedo ir, por favor? —pregunté, enfocando la vista en la entrenadora. Ella hizo una mueca de preocupación y asintió con la cabeza— Te veo al rato —murmuré a Bella.

— Entonces no eres tan fuerte —Newton me intercepto con un su boba sonrisita justo cuando iba a entrar a los vestidores.

— Newton, muévete o juro por mi vida que vomitaré encima de ti. Tu sólo le aumentas asco a mis nauseas —lo aparté con toda la fuerza que pude y fui directo hacia los vestidores.

Me di una ducha de agua fría para reflexionar. Aunque no sirvió de mucho por que todos mis pensamientos estaban nublados. Al salir, me envolví en una toalla.

La chica que se aparecía en mis sueños estaba justo al lado de mí. Me recordaría a mí misma no hacer la estúpida sonrisita al estilo Newton cada que pudiera, por que esa muerta-yo la estaba haciendo.

Di un saltito, porque bueno, cuando un muerto que dice ser tu y se parece a ti se te aparece de la nada, creo que tienes derecho a asustarte, ¿no?

— Hola.

— ¡Carajo, me asustaste! —grité, frustrada.

— Ella se encargará.

— ¿Quién? —fruncí el ceño. Ella siguió con su sonrisa.

— La pelirroja. Ella lo hará. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer —estaba a punto de abrir mi boca y hacer otra estúpida pregunta, pero desapareció.

Me senté en una banca de los vestidores y empecé a llorar.

¿Quién era esa chica muerta, por qué decía ser yo y por qué me quería muerta?

¿Y qué tenía que ver Victoria en todo esto?

* * *

_Bueno, terminé :3 Enserio espero que les haya gustado porque a mi sí *o* XD_

_Esta MUY MUY MUY corto. No se como hacerlos largos, siempre me sacan de la compu antes de que lo pueda hacer mucho mas largo._

_Si quieren otro, sólo dejen un precioso e increíblemente bonito review. No les cuesta mucho y las hace bajar de peso :D XD_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, queridas 8) _

_-Bree._


End file.
